Re
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: "Have you ever heard of 'Daisuke? Thirty years ago, the beloved soccer player died unexpectedly. Affected by his death, his teammates decided to carry on as if he's still alive until they won the football frontier." "Isn't it good?" "Yes...but..."
1. Silence

**_Cannot resist writing this…_**

**_So, that's why I'm writing this (? xD)._**

**_Now, this is inspired by the amazing anime/manga/novel named 'Another' which is by the way a horror and mysterious anime. This isn't entirely based on the anime/novel but just the same storyline/plot._**

**_Anyway, I don't own neither of Inazuma Eleven GO or the ENTIRE plot. I changed some things so this isn't REALLY based on the novel, only the plot (Keep that in mind)._**

**_Okay, I hope you'll enjoy and like this! Oh, and this is rated T for reasons: DEATH, GORE, VIOLENCE and stuff like that (xD). Oh, by the way, the beginning is a conversation between two persons, ne? ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Silence**

_"Have you ever heard of Daisuke? From Raimon's soccer team, Raimon Junior High."_

_"Was there a person named Daisuke in the team?"_

_"It happened thirty years ago; he was popular among his class and soccer team. He was smart, handsome, and had a great personality; that's why he was loved by everyone."_

_"Say, even the teachers loved him?"_

_"Yes. But after he joined the soccer club –he only spent there for perhaps three weeks-, Daisuke unexpectedly died."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"I heard it was fire. He and his family died in a fire. That's why his teammates were shocked, but then a player pointed at Daisuke's position and…"_

_"…And what…?"_

_"He pointed at Daisuke's position and said:_ _**Daisuke's there. Daisuke didn't die, he's still alive.**__"_

_"It was…"_

_"It was just a behavior. But, from that day, the team continued on that behavior, as if Daisuke's still alive."_

_"And the class?"_

_"The class hadn't."_

_"That's kind of scary…"_

_"They continued on the same routine until they won the Football Frontier. Even the coach was like that; Daisuke's name was presented along with the other members' names."_

_"Isn't it relieving?"_

_"Of course, if it didn't…"_

_"There's…more?"_

_"The rest of the story…"_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Just be patient, and we'll arrive quickly."

"…Are we there yet?"

"Taiyou-kun, just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax? I'm in the same position for four hours already."

"I told you to not sit in the front, but you never listen."

Amemiya Taiyou groaned as he crossed his arms and stared out the window next to him. After a long silence, he wondered loudly, "Why do we have to move?"

Kudou Fuyuka -who is driving- giggled, "Homesick already?"

"No!" Taiyou denied, "It's just that…"

Fuyuka sighed as she reached her left arm to rub the orange-haired boy head, "I know you're upset to move from Tokyo and leave your friends…but…" she bit her lip, trying to figure out something, then she brighten up, "I'm sure you'll like it in Inazuma Town! And you'll make lots of friends, too!"

Taiyou slightly smiled, "I guess so…"

The purple-haired lady smiled as she concentrated back to the road, "You'll certainly do."

Suddenly, the car started making alerting noise. Taiyou –being the first time in the car- was startled, "Wh-what's with the noise?"

Fuyuka chuckled, "Don't worry, the gasoline is just running out."

"_Just_ running out?"

"Relax, there should be a gasoline station near." Fuyuka then noticed a station, "And there it is!"

Taiyou is certainly relieved, but somehow scared from the station's look. It looked so old like if it was abandoned for years, even though it was called 'Inazuma Patrol', it seems that no Inazuma citizen went there for years. He looked out the window near him; he noticed that there are a couple of trees on the other side of the road, which is confusing.

_"How come there are trees in the middle of nowhere?" _He thought, and then he noticed something moving between two trees, he narrowed his eyes to focus more…

"Taiyou-kun!" He was snapped back to reality when he heard Fuyuka calling for him. He turned his head and realized she's already out of the car and is waving her arm from inside the station.

He immediately opened the door and stepped out the car, as he walked toward the blue-eyed lady, he was looking over his shoulder at the two trees…but nobody's there; he turned confused. "Taiyou-kun," Fuyuka called again.

When he turned back, he saw her with an old man, he raised his eyebrow, as he arrived to them Fuyuka introduced him to the old man, "His name is Amemiya Taiyou-kun."

"Nice…to meet you." Taiyou bowed with a slight confusion, as he straighten up, Fuyuka introduced the old man.

"He is Tamiyama You-san." The old man shook hands with the orange-haired (Who's wondering why the old man's eyes are covered with his bangs).

Tamiyama turned to Fuyuka, "Is he your son?"

She shook her head, "N-no, he's my best friend's son."

"I see." Tamiyama replied, and then he changed the subject, "Feel welcomed. We don't get customers everyday."

The orange-haired boy looked around, "_I could see that…" _as he stepped aside, he could see a man fixing a car in the garage? And then he realized that Fuyuka and Tamiyama have already walked back to the car, but he still wanted to 'explore' more, but then he was slightly startled when the man asked:

"Son, could you help me?" The blue-haired man asked gently.

Taiyou turned nervous at first, "I-I…" but then he was startled _again_ when suddenly a voice spoke.

"I will help you, Otou-san." The orange-haired boy narrowed his eyes to see who just spoke, but he couldn't because half of the person's face was covered by shadows.

"Ah, Kyousuke! I thought you were resting." The father believed.

"I didn't feel comfortable." He replied coldly, he turned his head, "Besides, the trees aren't 'appetizing'."

Now, Taiyou could see him clearly: as he expected, it's a boy…a navy-haired boy…with a terribly pale skin…yellow sharp eye but a white eyepatch is covering his right one? _"He might be the 'thing' that was moving between the trees, huh?" _The orange-head smiled nervously as sweat rolled down his cheek.

The boy named 'Kyousuke' stepped closer to his father and sat next to him before he glimpsed at Taiyou sharply. The orange-haired boy felt that it's a little inappropriate to not ask if the blue-haired man still needs help, "Umm…do you still n-need m-my help?"

The blue-haired man turned his head with a friendly smile, "Glad you asked; I actually need you _and _Kyousuke to hold me the car." He realized that Taiyou seemed nervous, he chuckled, "Don't worry, don't worry; you won't _carry_ the car, these blocks are carrying its corners. But I need this part to be a little lifted." The orange-head sighed inwardly, "Though, if you don't want to…"

"N-no, no, no! I'll be very pleased to." Taiyou walked toward him and sat next to his left side, fearfully glimpsing at the man's son who's sitting at his right side.

"So, may I know your name?" The father asked Taiyou.

"Ah, i-it's Taiyou…A-Amemiya Taiyou."

The man smiled without taking his sight off his work, "Taiyou, huh? Doesn't it mean Sun?"

"I think so…"

"Nice." The blue-haired man commented, "Mine is Tsurugi Makoto," he chuckled, "I…don't really know what 'Makoto' means."

Taiyou hummed thoughtfully, "Makoto…" he snapped his fingers, "It means truth or sincerity…"

Makoto arched an eyebrow upwards, "Impressive. You seem to like learning names' meanings."

"Actually…my father's name is Makoto, too." Taiyou informed him.

"Your father's name is Makoto, too?" The blue-haired man's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What a coincidence!" He turned to his son, "Right, Kyousuke?"

The navy-haired boy nodded silently, but Taiyou couldn't tell if he was affected or not which made him wonder…"Sorry, he isn't the type of talking." Makoto informed with an apologetic smile.

Taiyou couldn't help but to chuckle nervously.

And silence falls down…

…

…

…

"Shoot…" Makoto murmured.

"I-is there something wrong?" The orange-head questioned.

The father sighed, "I forgot a tool with Tamiyama-san…"

"I could bring—"

"Nah…" The blue-haired man stood, "But thanks for the offer." He patted the boy's head and walked out the garage.

…

…

The situation is awkward…

Taiyou decided to break the silence, "So…since you're Tsurugi-san's son your full name must be…er…"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Oh, so you _do_ talk!" Taiyou joked, but his laugh dropped when he realized Kyousuke isn't laughing along. He rubbed the side of his face, "Umm…you're from Inazuma Town?" The other boy nodded, "Oh…which school?"

He expected him to not answer him or insult him, but he was actually wrong, "…Raimon Junior High."

Taiyou's eyes slightly got widen, "Raimon? I will learn there!" He moved closer to him, "Which grade?"

Kyousuke glimpsed at him, "…First."

"Me, too!" The orange-haired boy grinned, "Maybe we could be in the same class?"

"…Maybe."

And there goes the long silence…

But then it was broke, though, not by the orange-head, "…You'll be joining a club?"

"I think…yes!" Taiyou replied, "And since I was in my previous school's soccer team, I might join the soccer club."

"Soccer club…"

"Aha. Wait, you're actually a soccer player there?"

He nodded silently.

…

…

Here goes the awkward silence again. But Taiyou was actually a little surprised that their conversation didn't go any deeper, he expected it to. And then he figured out stuff, "Hey, don't tell me you were forced to…!"

The other guy shook his head silently.

"Then…why you suddenly became silenced?"

He didn't replay.

…

…

It seems that silence won't leave them alone.

…

…

"Taiyou-kun!" Fuyuka called. The orange-haired boy turned and saw her waving which means that they're going now, he turned to Kyousuke.

"Eto…my aunt is calling me right now, so I must go…ah…"

The other one had no response at all.

Taiyou stood and rubbed his head nervously, "S-see you…I guess…" After some short silence, he finally decided to leave, glimpsing at the other guy every minute…who doesn't seem affected at all. _Again._

On the way to the town, it was actually quite in the white car. Taiyou was thinking about Kyousuke; he was wondering why he didn't continue the conversation, also why he's covering his right eye with a white eyepatch. He then thought to ask Fuyuka about it; after all, she IS a nurse so she must have learned about it.

"Ne, Fuyuka-san…"

She glimpsed at him but trying to not lose her focus off the road, "Hmm?"

He paused for a moment, but continued, "…If I am wearing an eyepatch, what could possibly be the reason?"

"Either a sharp item, a disease, or being born without an eye. Why do you ask?" She glimpsed at him once again.

"…Popped onto my mind." He answered with a grin.

She giggled, "You and your random mind."

He turned his gaze back to the window; staring at the objects that seems to move, until a car passed them; blocking the view from the window next to him. He frowned as he waited for the car to go before them, _"Wait a sec…" _He recognizes that _half _face, well, since he was staring at it not too long ago. That pale skin, navy _weird _hair, the eyepatch…

_"Is that Tsurugi-kun…?" _Taiyou narrowed his eyes after a blink; he could only see Kyousuke's right side of face because he's resting his chin on his palm, with his index finger tapping his cheek.

Fuyuka noticed the orange-haired boy's distraction, "Taiyou-kun, anything wrong?"

Taiyou snapped back, he rested leaned back into the furniture. As the other car going ahead of them, he kept eyeing it with his thoughtful blue eyes.

* * *

_So, are you interested? This chapter was just like a half introduction/prologue or something. And as you see, Taiyou is a main character in here…but since his name isn't presented in the Character's Name list…yeah, you understand now. __Yeah, about Tsurugi and Taiyou's fathers' names…well, since I didn't have a clue about them, I gave them a name ;D_

_Sorry for any grammar mistake. Hope you're interested in this! Please review so I would actually continue!_

_P.S. This is a Yaoi-Free fic, alright? (XD)_


	2. Plain Reading

_**Bonjour écrivains! Comment ça va? (xD) Let's just skip where I thank everyone who reviewed and is reading this! Man, I don't know what I'd do without your reviews :)**_

_**Alright, I don't think horror will start here…maybe in the next chapter or the one after it….**_

_**Soooo…enjoy this chap? I hope so!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Plain Reading**

"I hope you'll be able to accord with the class." Commented the ochre-haired homeroom teacher as she and Taiyou walked through the hallway. She –being ahead of him- turned her head to him, "Also, if you had any problems, then don't hesitate to talk to me." Taiyou nodded which made her smile lightly.

As they entered the class, it was quiet and everyone is already on their seats. They watched the orange-haired student as he walked to the teacher's desk –so that the whole class could see him clearly, the homeroom teacher (called Ayano-sensei ) stood next to him. His name is written on the chalk board along with the date.

It was a little awkward; because the whole class is staring at him, he turned nervous, but then decided to break the silence, "M-my name is Amemiya Taiyou, I moved along with my aunt to this city from Tokyo, a-and…nice to meet you…all."

"Please welcome our new friend so he could feel comfortable with us." The ochre-haired teacher asked.

"Welcome to our class, Amemiya-kun." The students chorused. Taiyou walked toward the only empty seat which is in the fourth row, and then he spotted _Tsurugi Kyousuke_ seated on the class's corner. He actually hoped that he and Tsurugi would be in the same class, now he's certainly relieved that at least he has someone who could keep him some company?

As time ran, students started to communicate with him, but mostly five students who spoke deeply with him. Unfortunately, Tsurugi isn't one of them.

"Tokyo, huh? What a great city!" Sorano Aoi, who is seated in front of Taiyou, snapped her fingers, "Inazuma is a small city, and nothing's big running these days."

"That's right, you could say that it's a little boring in here." Kageyama Hikaru, who is seated on Taiyou's right, crossed his arms as he grinned lightly.

"You know, Tokyo also has negatives." Taiyou informed, "I mean, it's loud you sometimes can't have a rest."

"I think I'll believe that, once I live there…which will take a while." Kariya Masaki, who is seated on Taiyou's left, joked which made the orange-head giggle.

"Man, I do wish I live in there sometimes, but it's actually fun in the club!" Nishizono Shinsuke, who is seated in front of Kariya, encouraged with a huge grin.

"Club?" Taiyou raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're actually members in the school's soccer club." Matsukaze Tenma, who is seated next to Aoi, told him excitingly.

The orange-head blinked, "…I was actually planning to join it days ago."

The others remained silenced as they stared at him. He thought they were shocked about the coincidence, but boy…he was wrong.

…

…

Though, they didn't really correct him…

"What a coincidence!" They all laughed. While laughing, Taiyou moved his gaze to Tsurugi who is staring out the window quietly. Aoi noticed the orange-head's distraction.

"Amemiya-kun, is there something wrong?"

"O-oh!" He snapped as he turned to her as sweat rolled down his cheek, he tilted his head with a weak smile, "Nothing."

She pointed a finger, "You better not get distracted during class, Ayano-sensei is pretty strict at that case." She winked.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." The blue-haired student smiled as she placed her arms behind her back. But he couldn't help but to glimpse at the navy-haired student every now and then.

* * *

"Ahhhh…nothing's more relieving than knowing it's Friday." Hamano Kaiji declared as he unlocked his locker.

"You do realize we'll be spending the weekend practicing, right?" Kurama Norihito reminded him as he tossed his books in the locker which is beside Hamano's.

"Stop ruining the moment." Hamano narrowed his eyes at his friend whom smirked.

"Hey, did you hear about that new kid who'll join the club?" Hayami Tsurumasa asked as he bent to tie his shoes.

"Yeah, I remember Otonashi-sensei saying something like that." Hamano recalled.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he groaned, "That's what we need; _another_ player." Hamano and Hayami frowned.

"Let's just go…"

* * *

Taiyou toke a deep breath…as he stepped out the school's building…

…

…

...

"And this is how my _exciting, hilarious, _and _magnificent _day ends." He recalled Fuyuka's words as he sighed. "But now," He brightened up, "I'll join the soccer club!" He turned his head lefts and rights…lefts and rights…lefts and rights…"Once I find it…"

"Amemiya-kun!"

He looked over his shoulder and recognized the face, "Oh, Kageyama-kun!"

As Hikaru caught up with Taiyou, "You're going home?"

"Actually, I'm thinking to join the soccer club _now_."

"Oh," Hikaru snapped, "We can go together if you want."

"Why not?"

As the purple-haired player led Taiyou the way, he asked him some questions, "In which position you play?"

"Forward, and you?"

"I play forward, too!"

"That's cool." Taiyou grinned and Hikaru smiled back. Then, the orange-head remembered about Tsurugi, so he wanted to ask about him:

"Ah, Kageyama-kun…"

Hikaru –who's looking down- glimpsed at him, "Hmm?"

"…Is there a player in the club named Tsurugi?"

The purple-haired eyes widen in fear but Taiyou didn't saw it. He looked up to him, "…Eh?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. You know, the one with the eyepatch…?"

Hikaru blinked as he shook his head slowly, with a slightly confused expression, "E-eh? Eh…?" He tilted his head, "Eh?"

Taiyou raised an eyebrow in confusion, he opened his mouth to speak forward but was interrupted by a voice, "Kageyama?"

They both turned and saw Kirino Ranmaru returning the stare, "O-oh, K-Kirino-san!"

The pink-haired student stepped next to Hikaru, "Going to the club?" The player nodded nervously, which made Kirino arch an eyebrow.

"T-this is Amemiya Taiyou-kun." Hikaru introduced, Taiyou smiled and Kirino smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kirino Ranmaru." The pink-haired shook hands with him, "This is the first time I see you around…"

"Yeah, I'm a transferred student." Taiyou informed, "And I'll join the soccer club!"

Kirino's blue eyes slightly widen (Taiyou didn't notice it), "Y-you're the kid who'll be joining the club?"

Taiyou nodded, "Aha!" He paused, "Wait…how do you know?"

"The club's adviser told some players about you, including me." Kirino informed.

"Allow me to say, but it's kind of weird not seeing you with Shindou-san." Hikaru commented nervously.

"Shindou…actually injured his ankle today; so, he won't be coming." The pink-haired player explained sadly, "But he'll come tomorrow! So, no worries."

Hikaru smiled, Taiyou turned to him, "Who's Shindou?"

"He's the team's captain." Hikaru answered him.

"Oh," The orange-head snapped, "Well…I'll be happy to play with him...someday…?"

…

…

"Anyways, we should be going by now." Kirino reminded as he continued walking along with Hikaru, Taiyou was behind them turning his head lefts and rights 'exploring' the school. After several turns, he spotted _Tsurugi _sitting under a typical tree, the orange-head's mood brightened.

"So, which position you…" As the pink-haired turned his head, he realized Taiyou isn't there, and so did Hikaru.

Hikaru tilted his head, "Eh? Amemiya-kun?"

* * *

The orange-haired student is behind the tree Tsurugi's leaning against; he is planning to surprise his good…friend? Well, not exactly friends, but they did talk once. Tayou reached out his hands and covered the navy-haired's eyes…or left eye, which slightly frightened him.

"Guess who I am~"

…

…

…

"Come on."

…

…

…

The orange-head sighed of disappointment as he moved away his hand, "Seriously…?"

Tsurugi glimpsed at him sharply and turned back to the book he's reading, "…Oh, it's you."

Taiyou stepped next to him, "Good thing you still remember me." He grinned as he sat next to him.

"What's your name again…?"

"Ehhhh?" Taiyou pouted, "Taiyou? Amemiya Taiyou…?"

Tsurugi looked at him from the corner of his eye, "And what does Amemiya wants…?"

The orange-haired blinked, "What? Are you annoyed?" The other one looked back at his book with no replays. "Hey, aren't you in the soccer club?" He remembered.

"…Aha." Tsurugi hummed.

"Then…why aren't you there?"

"No need to."

"W-why? I mean, you should be practicing, too?"

"I told you; **no need**."

"But—"

Tsurugi slapped the book closed as he turned his head to Taiyou, "Didn't they tell you…?"

"W-who?"

"Your teammates."

The orange-haired rubbed the back of his head, "They're not exactly my teammates; I still didn't join the club."

"You do know that your will doesn't matter, do you?"

"…What do you mean?"

Tsurugi glared at him, "You don't know anything."

Sweat rolled down Taiyou's cheek, he felt a bit embarrassed, "I…" He realized that Tsurugi has already stood, he smirked, "So…you changed your mind, huh?"

The navy-haired glimpsed at him sharply, ignored him and walked away. "Hey, wait!" Taiyou stood and followed him, he sighed desperately, "Why do you hate the club so much?"

Tsurugi paused which made the other one blink (Taiyou didn't really expect him to react).

…

…

"You don't know anything at all. Nobody told you anything at all."

"About what?"

"You'll know that sooner or later." The navy-haired turned as he glared at the other one, "You should not try to be any closer to me. You should not talk with me any further."

"W-why?"

"You'll know that sooner or later." Tsurugi repeated as he walked past him; clutching the book against his chest.

Taiyou turned as sweat rolled down his cheek, "B-but…" He didn't get any further answer, but a wave from the other one. He kept staring at him as he disappeared off his view…

_"You should not try to be any closer to me. You should not talk to me any further."_

* * *

Now, I'm practically crossing my fingers hoping you didn't feel bore while reading. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. By the way, if you think this is long …then you saw NOTHING ;D

A-anyways, hope you liked this chap! Please review so I would actually update quickly! ^^

Take care!


	3. Counting You, Forbidden Utternace

Why, hello there, dear. Pleasant to know you're reading this. I shall now thank my wonderful reviewers for their support. And oh my God, why am I speaking like THAT?

…

…

E-enjoy! ^^""

* * *

**Counting You –Forbidden Utterance-**

"My name is Amemiya Taiyou, I just transferred in here, and I actually was living in Tokyo but moved here along with my aunt for circumstances. N-nice to meet you!" He bowed in front of them.

"Please welcome our new friend so he would feel comfortable with us," Kidou Yuuto commented, "Let's help each other, do our best in the matches, so _together _we could win the tournament _safely_." Otonashi Haruna's –who is standing beside him- expression turned _bewildered._

Taiyou laughed inwardly when he realized that what Kidou said resembled what his homeroom teacher said. As he straightened up with a smile, he realized none of them were actually smiling; perhaps…looking strict and all. His expression turned nervous, and then he noticed one of them turning fearful which confused the orange-head.

Kidou turned to walk out the club, "I'm going to call Endou." And he was gone along with Haruna.

…

…

Everyone except Taiyou sighed loudly, "Huh?" The orange-haired raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, don't tell me you thought we're a bunch of serious people?" Kariya teased.

"Well, yeah, I mean…you looked like them."

Hamano chuckled, "You see, Kidou-san is the type of 'fun-isn't-in-my-dictionary' or 'be-serious-or-you'll-not-reach-victorious'."

They all laughed.

"Anyways, you're Amemiya, right?" Sangoku Taichi recalled, "I am Sangoku Taichi, the goal keeper. And these are…" He pointed at a big purple-haired player, "That's Amagi Daichi," he pointed at the muscled one, "And he is Kurumada Gouichi."

"Three of us are third graders." Amagi added.

Sangoku pointed at a short blue-haired one, "That's Kurama Norihito, and the three beside him are Kirino Ranamaru, Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa."

"We're the second." Kurama informed as if it was obvious.

"…And the first years are—"

"Oh, I already know these guys." Taiyou waved it off and then pointed at them, "Matsukaze-kun, Nishizono-kun, Kariya-kun and Kageyama-kun."

The goalie blinked before he sighed, "Let me guess; classmates?"

The five nodded. "Oh, and that blue manager over there is Sorano-san, right?"

Aoi's eyebrows furrowed, "Blue—"

"Even a manager, huh?" Sangoku sighed as he crossed his arms, "And the others?"

"…I…really…don't know them." Taiyou said nervously with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, we don't know you either." Yamana Akane replied with an innocent smile.

…

…

"Seto Midori, Yamana Akane," The red-haired manager introduced quickly (slightly embarrassed of Akane's replay).

"Now you know us." The chestnut-haired manager added innocently which made her friend face-palm.

…

"S-so, Amemiya-kun, which position you play?" Kirino asked him, he actually wanted to ask why he suddenly disappeared moments ago but thought it's not the right time.

"Oh, I play forward." Taiyou answered, "…Did I mention I was living in Tokyo?" They nodded, "Back then, my previous school had a soccer club; and I was their **captain**—"

They all gasped. "YOU were a CAPTAIN?" Hikaru gasped, "How come you never mentioned that?"

"I-I…" The orange-head rubbed the back of his head as sweat rolled down his cheek, "I…forgot." He laughed nervously which made the others sweat drop.

"Speaking of 'captaining', where's Shindou-senpai?" Tenma questioned.

Kirino sighed, "He injured his ankle; he won't be coming today."

…

"But he'll come tomorrow, right?" Hamano asked him in a say-yes-even-if-it's-not tune.

"Yeah, don't worry; it's a not _serious _injury or anything." Kirino encouraged which made them relieved.

"Oh, yeah," Taiyou remembered, "Wouldn't I take a test or something like that?"

"Well, coach Endou might only ask you whether you love soccer or not and look you in the eyes…" Kariya explained, "Just like me."

"…Now that's waaaaay too easy." Taiyou commented.

"Yeah, but actually coach Kudou's way was harder." Shinsuke noted.

"Who?"

"Our previous coach."

"Previous?"

"He left us months ago." Sangoku informed.

"…Why?" Taiyou asked after hesitations.

The team eyed each other and looked either hesitated or nervous, "…H-he never told us why."

Akane's expression turned bewildered as she clutched her camera against her chest, _"Could it be…?"_

The sudden entrance of the three adults broke the silence; the team turned to them, "C-coach Endou…!"

The brown-haired coach named 'Endou' turned to Taiyou, "You're the new kid, huh?"

Taiyou smiled as he nodded, "Amemiya Taiyou," he bowed, "Nice to meet you."

Endou snapped his fingers, "Oh, so you're the kid Fuyuppe was talking about!"

"F-Fuyuppe? Ah, you mean Fuyuka-san!" The orange-haired grinned, "You know her?" He asked him excitingly.

"Of course! She's my childhood friend for Lord's sake!" The coach exclaimed as he grinned back.

Taiyou stepped closer to him, "Cool! Even though Fuyuka-san actually never mentioned that." He admitted.

"…Maybe she wanted to let it a surprise!"

"Aha—"

Kidou coughed which made them realize themselves. Endou cleared his throat and talked in a deep voice, "So, Amemiya, are you ready to rock the club?" (Everyone else –except Taiyou- sweat dropped).

The orange-head crossed his arms and acted all serious-shoes with a deep fake voice, "Certainly yes."

Endou looked him in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Taiyou nodded, "One hundred percent sure, coach."

They stayed like that for a while…

…

…

…

"Welcome to our club!" Endou exclaimed as he reached his right hand and shook it with the player's. The two adults behind them were either smiling or embarrassed the coach's action. The team was happy, but not all of them were smiling.

And then Taiyou thought about his first 'friend' –Tsurugi- and remembered how he warned him to not communicate with him or something like that. The orange-head slightly frowned when he noticed he's not around.

_"He didn't change his mind, huh…"_

* * *

Kudou Fuyuka walked through the hospital's hall as she hummed, until a mate of hers bumped into her, "Oh, Junta-san!" She was frightened by the sudden appearance of her friend and mate.

"Kudou-san! Thank God!" The nurse under the name 'Junta' gasped.

"You seem panicky. Is there something wrong?"

"N-not exactly," the red-haired panted as she handed Fuyuka a tray full of food, "C-could you please deliver this to room 578? The eleventh floor?"

"I—"

"Please!"

…

Fuyuka smiled, "Okay." She held the tray before her mate dashed away.

…

She sighed as she walked toward the elevator that is already opened. She stepped into the elevator while looking at the food which is a concept of: rice and chopped chicken, salad, bread and cheese, water and an apple juice. _"Lunch…" _She smiled lightly.

She turned and pressed the eleventh button as the two elevator doors closed. Then, she noticed that the seventh button is pressed; she looked around thinking she was alone in the elevator, until she realized that the person is behind her. She slightly jumped, "O-oh, sorry." She apologized as she stepped away from the navy-haired boy, whom is none other than _Tsurugi Kyousuke_.

She couldn't help but to glimpse at him every now and then; his eyepatch was catching her sight. Awkward moments of silence passed. She had a quite suspicion that she has met him before or possibly seen him before. But where? When? She can't remember…

Once she opened her mouth to speak; she was interrupted by the elevator's bell (Alarming that they have arrived) and the boy instantly walked out the elevator without saying a word.

…

_"Now I don't know whether I'm right or not." _She sighed as she tilted her head to peek at him before the doors' clapped against each other.

* * *

"Man, you are so skilled." Tenma complimented as he and Taiyou lied on the soft grass.

"You, too." Taiyou panted.

"…I'm sure captain would be surprised if he knew a new kid joined the club."

Taiyou looked at him, "Surprised?"

"Ye-yeah, well, before you transferred in here; nobody wanted to join us. No kid joined us for…let's say a BIG while. So, I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to know at least someone hasn't forgotten us." The brown-haired smiled.

"Forgotten?" Taiyou raised an eyebrow.

Tenma sighed, "Yeah, it made me feel like that."

…

"So, before I came there were only sixteen players, huh?" The orange-head thought loudly.

"Actually, fifteen." Tenma corrected him.

Taiyou's eyebrows furrowed, "I've counted you all, and you were sixteen."

Tenma blinked with confusion, the other one sighed as he counted, "You, Kirino-san, Kageyama-kun, Nishizono-kun, Sangoku-senpai, Kariya-kun, Amagi-senpai, Hamano-san, Kurama-san, Hayami-san, Kurumada-senpai, Nishiki-san, Ichino-kun, Aoyama-kun and the captain."

Tenma grinned, "See? Fiftee—"

"Oh, almost forgot," Taiyou snapped his fingers, "Tsurugi-kun."

The brown-head's grin dropped.

Taiyou –who noticed it- snickered, "See? SIXTEEN!" He wiggled his eyebrows, "And you thought **I **was wrong. For your information, Amemiya Taiyou is never wrong!" He laughed until he realized Tenma isn't laughing along with him, but is staring at him with widen eyes, "What?"

The brown-haired's eyes calmed instantly, "N-n-nothing!" He stood and grabbed his bag, "I-I've g-gotta go, bye!"

"O-oi!" Taiyou called but no use, Tenma sprinted away. _"…Did he just ditch me? Or is he just bothered by the fact I AM ALWAYS right?" _The orange-head snickered, _"Probably the second option."_

"You're still here?"

The orange-haired looked up to see dark eyes staring back at him, "Kageyama-kun?"

Hikaru sat next to him, "I just saw Tenma-kun running away,"

Taiyou cleared her throat, "Not 'running away', perhaps…'rushing away'." He cleared his throat once again.

The purple-haired player giggled, "Yeah, what's wrong with him?"

His teammate shrugged, "I don't really know. He just became all nervous when I told him before I joined you; there were only s—"

"Fifteen players."

The orange-head face-palmed, "You, too?"

Hikaru tilted his head, "What?"

"It's sixteen, not fifteen!"

"Huh?" The purple-haired blinked.

Taiyou sighed as he stood, "This is useless…!"

Hikaru looked up to him with a tilted head, "What are you talking about?"

The orange-head looked down at him with crossed arms, "Count them."

"You mean our teammates?"

Taiyou kept nodding until his fellow finished counting them.

"AHA!" Taiyou pointed at him, which frightened the other guy, "See? **I **am always right!"

"H-huh?"

The orange-head grinned, "You forgot someone~"

"Who?"

Taiyou narrowed his eyes at him, "You remember."

Hikaru looked away, "Hmm…"

…

…

…

"Oh, for God's sake!" Taiyou leaned closely to Hikaru, "Tsu-ru-gi-kun!" He snapped his fingers at his teammate's forehead –whom flinched-.

The purple-haired soccer player suddenly seemed panicky…

"Seriously, it's like you've got amnesia or something." But Taiyou doesn't seem to notice his teammate's bewildered reaction. The orange-head sighed as he sat next to him helplessly. "Oh, speaking of Tsurugi-kun, does he _always _skip practice? Like today?"

Hikaru panicked even more; with his eyes in terror and couldn't help but to breathe heavily. Even though Taiyou is next to him, the orange-head didn't notice it at _all_. He crossed his arms as he sighed with his eyes closed, "I don't know why, but Tsurugi-kun seems careless about the club, doesn't coach do _anything_ about it?"

_"Stop it…" _Hikaru whispered.

"Oh, and I noticed that nobody actually mentioned Tsurugi-kun, are they used to his absence?"

_**"Don't…"**_

The orange-haired soccer player turned to him with confusion, "Hmm?"

Hikaru turned to him with a terribly terrified expression, _**"Don't say that name in the soccer club!"**_

* * *

If you want to know what does Hikaru means or perhaps why is he panicky; don't forget to review! But keep the flames to yourself, please.

Hope you enjoyed this, now, till next time!


	4. Fatal Flash

**I am totally in the horror/deep/angst mood. So I'm totally going to take the chance to write the new chapter. And there'll totally be horror in here. I am not totally sure though. By the way, I totally thank my reviewers for reviewing (?).**

**I totally don't own IE GO or the novel.**

**I think I should stop saying 'totally' already (You don't say?). Oh, I'm really sorry if I updated late so…here's a pretty long chapter in return!**

**Also horror starts here…I feel guilty…**

**E-enjoy!**

* * *

**Fatal Flash **

The sliver keys slipped through his wet fingers before it dropped on the soaking ground. His buff eyebrows furrowed as he clinched his teeth and knelt down to grab the wet keys. The cold rain drops echoes irritated him, also by the fact that he forgot to bring an umbrella so he's practically now soaking.

_Damn, what a day..._

He grabbed the keys and stood; eyeing the wooded apartment door in front of could hardly insert the key into the rusted lock. He is so distracted by today's event, especially about what happened between him and Hikaru. He could remember every detail like if it happened moments ago…

_"Don't say that name in the soccer club!" Hikaru demanded with a fearful expression._

_Taiyou was shocked. Literally. The sudden irk of his teammate was not expected. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words just didn't escape his pale lips. _

_Hikaru –who stood- bowed instantly after realizing himself, "S-sorry! I-I am very sorry!"_

_The blue-eyed managed to stand with his shivering legs, but he couldn't replay to that either. He didn't help but to stare at his friend with eyes mixed with confusion and fear._

_The purple-haired didn't say a word after his apology, but kept his back bowed with his eyes shut. Breeze brushed his hair as salty tears brims his eyes, but he instantly blinks them._

_After a long silence, Taiyou decided to raise his voice, "W-What did you mean by that?" Hikaru lifted his head to him with a sadistic expression, "W-why can't I say his name?" The orange-head asked him._

_Hesitations passed the purple-haired soccer player. But he managed to take a deep breath and speak, though, not the appropriate answer to Taiyou's question, "…I wish captain was here…"_

_Taiyou raised an eyebrow, "What?"_

_Hikaru darted his eyes to him, "Do…" He bitted his lower lip, but continues, "D-do you about what happened in the club thirty years ago…?" _

Thunder rumbled suddenly; flashing a luminous light which frightened him. He breathed heavily…

…

_"Now THAT was SO NOT expected." _He thought sarcastically as he stepped into the darkened apartment and switched the lights on. Thank God the apartment's already clean and tidy, but the place is so _quiet _it creeps him.

_"It's like if I entered a haunted house or something…" _Taiyou thought as he (after a long stare) stepped ahead, causing the wooded floor beneath him to slightly creak. He flinched slightly. _"It IS a haunted house…" _His right eyebrow twitched but continued walking…

Creak…

Creak…

Creak…

Creak—

"Damn it!" He sprinted toward the red couch and jumped on it (So there won't be any other creepy creaks), but only to release a wave of dust. The orange-haired boy coughed as he immediately covered his nose and mouth with his hand and waved the dusty air.

He and Fuyuka just arrived yesterday. Fuyuka actually was living in here before moving to Tokyo to study. She spent six months in Tokyo before coming back to Inazuma Town with a company (Taiyou).

But when they arrived to the apartment, it was late time and both of them were tired, therefore, they didn't have the power to actually clean anything. At least that's what Taiyou thinks: one he stepped into the apartment, he directed to any bedroom and had a good sleep, so he doesn't know whether if Fuyuka cleaned up or slept.

But he can't think of it much right now, not that his mind is already set on _one _thing…

_"What are you talking about?" Taiyou asked with complete confusion._

_"So, you don't know…" The purple-haired soccer player breathed deeply, "Something really bad happened back then."_

_Sweat rolled down the orange-haired's cheek; he couldn't help but to stare at his friend with confusion, Hikaru returned the stare but with an expression mixed with fear and hesitation._

_Taiyou noticed his friend's anxiousness, "Are you alright?" He stepped closer to his teammate, with a puzzled expression._

_Before the purple-haired could replay, his cell phone rang; he pulled it out and answered, "H-hello?" his eyebrows furrowed, "Oka-san, what's wrong? I'm still in the club—…Oka-san, why are you so panicky?"_

_Taiyou tilted his head with his arms crossed, he also wondered when Hikaru changed his cell phone. Suddenly, the purple-haired gasped. "Otou-san?" He exclaimed, "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He hung up and turned to his teammate with fearful eyes._

_"What's…wrong?" The orange-haired managed to ask._

_"Amemiya-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go right now." Hikaru grabbed his bag and umbrella._

_"But—"_

_"Please! It's an emergency." The purple-haired bowed with his eyes shut._

_Taiyou (After a short silence) sighed and nodded, "Fine." The other one lifted his head and looked at him, "You can go."_

_Hikaru smiled lightly as he straightened up, "Thank you for understanding." He smiled warmly before turning and lunged out the field._

…

_Taiyou slapped his forehead, "I'm helpless." _

That's why Taiyou is in a quite bad mood. But he just can't stop thinking about Hikaru, after all; among of his teammates, Hikaru was the closest to him (Right after Tsurugi, of course). Though, what does this 'thirty years ago' has to do with Tsurugi's case? Wait…what exactly happened thirty years ago?

"Gah! This is so complicated!" Taiyou ruffled his hair as he kept tapping his leg on the bed beneath him (He is already in his bedroom and laying on his bed, with only a lamp lighting the room). He turned his head to the window beside him, staring at the falling rain drops that reminded him of Hikaru (Because Hikaru brought an umbrella back then). He wondered what his teammate is doing right now…

* * *

Elsewhere, in the soaking sidewalks of Inazuma Town walked Hikaru. Because the umbrella is over his head, he could be considered as the driest thing right now. He walked with his gaze down- with depressed eyes. You're probably wondering why he's not panicking like before? Actually, he was lying. The cell phone rang, alright, but it wasn't a call, it was an alarm.

He regretted his lie, but he couldn't help it. He isn't such a combative in telling the story; he never had the courage to. _"Forgive me…Amemiya-kun…"_

Suddenly, water splashed against his legs; flinching him. He gasped as he jumped slightly, and when he turned his head he caught a car racing in the other end. He realized that the car passed him quickly which caused a splash of the rain's leftovers.

He sighed as he continued walking; he keeps shivering every time wind blew against his wet legs.

The din of the heavy raindrops falling into the streets was the only sound that broke the silence. Hikaru paused, "If Amemiya-kun never knew about the calamity, he would still—"

Thunder rumbled and lightning stroke suddenly which startled Hikaru. He slightly jumped as he gasped heavily; after a couple of deep breaths, he calmed down, noticing that thunder still hadn't rumbled already, so maybe the—

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed!

He flinched before he sprinted ahead. God, how he hates _and _fears lightning storms. Distracted by the idea of lightning and thunder; he suddenly tripped. He let out a small cry as he fell face-first on the soaking ground, though, his right hand (wrist -to be exact-) landed on a sharp bottle cap.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed!

He cried out of fear _and_ pain. His wrist was pierced against the sharp bottle cap; Hikaru stood immediately while clenching his wrist with his left hand.

"I should be careful next time," He mumbled with tearful eyes. He shivered when he realized that he's wet because of the heavy rain. Because his umbrella was dropped aside, he is practically soaking. He turned his head and spotted his umbrella beside the flashlight, he jogged toward it.

He grabbed the umbrella and placed it under his armpit so he could still hold his wrist with his other hand. But he thought to take a glance at it his wrist; He bit his lower lip with pain before he removed his hand from his wrist to peek.

His eyes widened when he noticed that his wrist is bleeding. The blood ran down his elbow; trickling at the end. He kept staring at it painfully…

He paused, his eyes turning anxious and fearful, "N-no," He shook his head quickly as tears brimmed his eyes, "N-no! Oh, please n-no! This c-can't be…!"

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed!

Hikaru flinched sprinted his way home. He just wants to leave this place _as soon as possible_.

* * *

"Ah~ showering is sure refreshing~!" Fuyuka breathed as she entered the living room (Where Taiyou currently is) and pushed herself down a couch, "Oh, who am I kidding, I'm so tired." She stretched her arms.

Taiyou darted his blue eyes to her, "You shouldn't exhaust yourself. I don't want you to breakdown suddenly."

"What's with the grumpy mood?"

The orange-haired boy sighed as he tossed the newspaper to the table, "Trying the newspaper."

"…Enjoyable?"

"Like hell!" He rested his back against the couch, "I prefer watching news than reading them."

Fuyuka chuckled.

Taiyou paused; He thought that it's his chance to ask her about what happened thirty years ago. Who knows? Maybe she knows! "Umm, Fuyuka-san?" She looked at him in response, "You studied in the same school, right? Raimon Junior High?"

She nodded playfully with her smile still across her face.

"Were you in a club?"

Fuyuka's smile dropped slightly as she nodded (Taiyou didn't notice it), "Y-yeah."

"Which one?" When he turned to her, he noticed that her expression changed suddenly.

"I don't…remember."

He darted his eyes down to the newspaper before he looked back to her, "Then, do you know what happened thirty years ago in the soccer club?" He noticed her distracted and depressed expression,"…Fuyuka…-san?"

Fuyuka snapped back to reality and turned to him, "Eh?"

"I…I asked you if you knew what happened thirty years ago in the club."

She stared at him for few moments before lifting her head and putting her arm over her face, "That story lasted for years."She sighed deeply, "So, you don't know it, Taiyou-kun." A memory of an old, rusted hut flashed in her mind.

The younger one shook his head even though Fuyuka isn't looking at him, "But **you** know it, right?"

"…These kinds of stories tend to be overrated." She commented as she stood, "I don't think you should take the story too seriously," She walked toward the lifted window, she pulled down the window (Quite harshly) and the windowpane cracked slightly. She groaned softly as she brushed her fingers against the crack, "Sooner or later it'll be time for you, Taiyou-kun, to know your surroundings."

She walked toward the door, but paused when before she turned the doorknob, "I…I was in the soccer club." She said before she left him dumbfounded.

* * *

The weekend passed but Taiyou couldn't bring up the thirty-years-ago topic for two reasons: Fuyuka seems to like visiting her friends, and he is hesitating to ask her about the story. So he got no clue about it.

But now it's Monday, he could ask Hikaru. He actually wanted to ask Hikaru a lot of things, but it seems that the teammate is avoiding him for some reason. Taiyou can't figure out why, but it is possible because of what happened last Friday, therefore, he still has no clue about the story.

Though, he is confused by an another thing, too; he actually never saw Hikaru, Tenma, Aoi, Kariya or Shinsuke talking to Tsurugi or even _looking _at him, even though he's their teammate, _"Are they rivals or something?"_

The school day finished and he still has no clue. He just hoped that he'll get a conclusion about it this time.

He walked toward the club, until a voice called, "Hey, Amemiya!" he turned and spotted Midori and Akane walking toward him.

He smiled, "Yo."

Midori elbowed him, "So, you're that kind of guy who is going-to-the-club-early-even-if-yesterday-was-Sunday, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "…I guess."

Akane suddenly popped in front of him, with the camera over her right eye, "Say cheese!"

"Hu-"

Flash!

"Yes, Amemiya-kun's first pic is cute!" She giggled.

Taiyou blinked hard, "…What just happened?"

The red-haired manager grinned, "Akane likes to snap pictures. Get used to it." The said manager giggled once again (Taiyou is still blinking). "Shall we?"

The orange-haired paused, "…You want to dance with me?"

Midori's right eyebrow twitched as she pointed at the club, "I meant by going to the club!" Taiyou snapped an 'oh!' before laughing nervously (Akane snapped a picture of his nervous face).

They walked toward the club together, and then Taiyou spotted someone leaning against a tree, _"Tsurugi-kun!" _He grinned before he paused in his tracks, he turned to the two, "Go, I'll follow." He said as he jogged toward Tsurugi's direction.

The red-haired manager turned her head and her eyes followed Taiyou's direction. **Her** **eyes slightly widened when she knew where the direction leads**, she gritted her teeth and rushed into the soccer club.

Akane realized her sudden rush, "Midori-chan?" She followed her.

Before Taiyou could _finally_ reach to the tree Tsurugi's leaning against, his cell phone rang. He pulled out his cell phone with a groan and answered, "Yes?"

_"Are you alright?"_ It was Hikaru. Perhaps, an uptight Hikaru.

Taiyou was sure surprised to know that Hikaru is the caller, but decided to not mention it, though, why does he ask such thing? "Yeah, why do you ask?"

_"I called you because you're in trouble!" _Hikaru replied (He is in the club and beside him stood an upset Midori), _"Captain almost exploded from anger!"_

Taiyou's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would Captain—" Strong wind blew against him, interrupting him.

_**"Listen, Amemiya-kun, do not mess with things that does not exist."**_

The orange-haired soccer player's eyes slightly widened, "What are you saying?"

_**"It's dangerous!" **_Hikaru's voice over the cell phone seemed to disrupt because of the wind, _"And about what happened thirty years ago, I'll tell you everything __**next month**__, but for the rest of this month—"_

The strong wind caused the call to abrupt.

After moments, Taiyou finally managed to stuff his cell phone back to his pocket, with a distracted mind. Why a _month? _And what does he mean by not messing with non-existent things?

When he turned back to the tree, Tsurugi wasn't there. Taiyou sighed of disappointment.

* * *

The orange-haired soccer player walked into the soccer club, it seems that they are discussing about their next opponent, but they _did_ react.

"Amemiya, you're late." Coach Endou declared as he pointed a playful finger at him.

"A-ah, sorry," Taiyou smiled nervously before he sat in the first chair his eyes laid on (Which is beside Kariya's).

He looked around and spotted Hikaru smiling at him, Taiyou minutes before, Hikaru was warning him, but now he's smiling at him like nothing serious happened? When the orange-head darted his eyes to the one next to Hikaru (Whom Taiyou believed to be the captain), he saw the brown-haired staring sharply at him. Taiyou looked away nervously.

What did he exactly do?

"I know that you'll be forced to play against a friend, but do not let your feelings ahead of you." Kidou reminded and the team nodded.

Taiyou moved closer to Kariya and whispered, "What friend?"

"I have no idea," The blue-haired whispered back, "Just nod your head whenever Kidou-sensei says something."

The other one sweat dropped and sighed. Suddenly, the automatic door unclasped, revealing someone walking in. Taiyou turned to it with a bored expression, but the expression completely changed when he recognized the face. It was none other than Tsurugi! The navy-haired stalked to the corner and leaned against it. Taiyou waved enthusiastically at the other one, trying to gain his attention, and he did.

Tsurugi turned to him and looked at him with a dull expression. Perhaps five second passed until the navy-haired looked away. Taiyou grinned and turned to Kariya but his grin dropped when he noticed that his friend's expression hadn't changed, like if he hadn't felt that _someone _just stepped in.

But how come Kariya didn't notice him? Taiyou –who is next to him- did notice, so how come Kariya not? And not only him, even the others (_including_ Coach Endou, Kidou and Otonashi).

Are they somehow used to Tsurugi's absence? Wait, does that means he always skip practice? But isn't that forbidden in some sort?

_"What is going on in here?"_

Suddenly, thunder rumbled from outside; flinching him. Kariya groaned, "Great, another storm." And once again, the blue-haired soccer player didn't show any sign of realizing Tsurugi.

The orange-head wanted to scream because of confusion and complication.

"It looks like a thunder storm is coming," Otonashi believed, "If any of you forgot to bring their umbrella, don't worry, we have some umbrellas," She pointed at a box that contained colorful umbrellas, "Feel free to take one."

* * *

"I never knew you like canned coffee." Taiyou placed the umbrella over the navy-haired head to shield him from the heavy rain.

Tsurugi turned to him slowly after he pressed the vending machine's button, "Didn't I tell you to not talk to me?"

The orange-haired soccer player slightly flinched, "A-ah…"

The other one looked at him deeply,"…Is it really okay to?"

"I…w—" Taiyou was interrupted by the thunder's rumble.

"You should be careful," Tsurugi warned him coolly, "Maybe it already started." He knelt down to grab the canned coffee from the vending machine's small compartment.

_"What is he talking about?"_

The silence was broke by the thunder's rumble.

The navy-haired darted his eyes to Taiyou, "Why is your umbrella over my head?"

Taiyou blinked, "W-well," He rubbed the back of his neck, "You don't have an umbrella, and you might get sick if you stood there in the rain with nothing covering or shielding you."

Tsurugi pushed the umbrella away from his head, "No need."

The orange-head sighed after hesitation and rested his umbrella over his right shoulder. Here comes the silence again, the only things that sounded were the raindrops falling into the ground. Taiyou looked around and spotted a familiar flashlight, and then he remembered, "This direction actually leads to the hospital," He darted his eyes to Tsurugi, "…Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tsurugi answered without looking at him.

"So, you're visiting someone…?"

His teammate didn't replay to that one.

Thunder rumbled and lightning stroke afar, Taiyou then thought that it's his chance to ask, "I…I was wondering if you know about what happened thirty years ago…"

Tsurugi turned his head to him, "Nobody told you?" The other one shook his head; the navy-haired turned back, "I think that's understandable."

Ironically, Taiyou didn't understand what Tsurugi meant, but he didn't ask him further.

After a short silence, the orange-haired soccer player decided to ask his teammate something else he's confused about, "There's actually something I'm confused about from the start," Taiyou looked down before continuing, "W-why…" He looked up to him, "Why everyone in our team and even the coach act as if you're not—"

Tsurugi pulled the can's tab, **"Because I don't exist."**

Taiyou's eyes widened.

_"Listen, Amemiya-kun, do not mess with things that does not exist."_

He recalled Hikaru's words. His hands twitched, "T-that…"

_"It's dangerous!"_

"B-but…" Taiyou began to breathe heavily as he stared at him with terror.

"Nobody could see me," Tsurugi claimed as he turned to his teammate with a deep look, **"What if you, Amemiya, are the only one who could see me?"**

Taiyou's eyes widened even more as he remembered:

_Tenma, Kariya, Hikaru, Shinsuke and Aoi never communicated with Tsurugi in class, even though they're teammates._

"N-no…"

_When Sangoku, the goalie, introduced the team to him; he didn't mention Tsurugi. Nor the others did._

"It can't be…"

_Both Tenma and Hikaru asserted that previously there were fifteen soccer players in the team, and when they counted them, the name 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' never escaped their lips._

"B-but…"

_The whole team –including the coach- hasn't reacted when Tsurugi entered the club, unlike Taiyou. The orange-haired was late for the soccer club, the team reacted. The navy-haired __**skipped**__ the soccer club (Last Friday), the team hasn't reacted. _

"That…" He stared at him with wide, thoughtful, and fearful eyes.

Thunder rumbled and lightning stroke afar.

Taiyou suddenly spotted someone running in their opposite direction, he recognized him as _Hikaru. _But before Taiyou could say anything, Hikaru paused in his tracks when he caught the two not far from him. He panicked _even more than before_ when he noticed Tsurugi.

Hikaru –who has an umbrella- turned and rushed the other way, worrying Taiyou.

"What's wrong with him?"

As the purple-haired soccer player sprinted away, a voice over his cell phone was concerned, _"Hikaru? Hikaru are you there?"_

After some steps, he finally managed to stop his tracks and replay, "Oka-san—"

_**Bright light flashed for a second and a loud crash rumbled before Hikaru collapsed on the wet ground face-first.**_

Because his umbrella is dropped aside, his body got soaked because of the heavy rain. Salmon-red burns could be seen under his white wet shirt. His hands, elbows, upper arms, face and all the other limbs were burnt.

His burning flesh's unpleasant smell swung with the strong wind.

_Kageyama Hikaru got stroke by lightning moments ago; leading for his death._

* * *

_Deceased:_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

Shoot me. I just killed the nicer character in the serious.

OKAY, so Hikaru's the first victim (And I –myself- isn't happy about it) but that's the twist! That's what I want in this story! To shock, confuse, and excite the reader!

Now the suspense starts! (xD)

…

Please review and tell me what you thought (Flames are so not welcomed). Behold for the next chapter~!


	5. Gentle Cut

**OMG, sorry for the late update!**

**Okay, so first of all: thanks for the reviews, everybody!**

**Second of all: In this fic, there is no such thing as 'Fifth Sector' or 'Ishido Shuuji' or anything related to that, okay? Holy Road international tournament is like any other ordinary tournament, okay? ****So, Gouenji is actually a co-coach for Raimon (Along with Kidou) but he's still not introduced ;)**

**Now, enjoy this chapter! And, the first part is a conversation between two members (boys) from another club.**

**(Still guilty about killing Hikaru).**

**Also, Shindou's back to his strict personality in here (XD).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gentle Cut**

_"A member from the soccer club has died."_

_"Everyone's talking about this; he was stroked by lightning."_

_"S-seriously?"_

_"It was so horrifying, the witness was ordered to not talk about it."_

_"Witness?"_

_"Yeah, I think the witness is his classmate."_

_"I heard that his Father died in an accident the same day, __**do you think it's the curse?**__"_

_"You've heard of it?"_

_"Of course! It's the most famous secret in the school; the soccer club's curse, and the story that started thirty years ago."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Does that mean it'll happen again this year?"_

_"Maybe. Nothing happened last year, though."_

_"Once it starts, someone dies every month, right?"_

_"Yeah, at least __**someone related **__**to the soccer club **__dies every month."_

_"Not only the members?"_

_"They say that the family is at risk, too. Especially the parents and siblings."_

_"You sure know a lot of it…"_

_"One of the members is in the same class as I am, he told me everything secretly. He didn't seem to believe it himself, though."_

_"B-but someone actually died…"_

_"Maybe we should stay away from that club, for our sake."_

_"Indeed."_

* * *

Taiyou flipped open his cell phone and scrolled down the name list; searching for the name 'Kariya Masaki'. But before he could find it, he paused at the name 'Kageyama Hikaru'.

He stared at his friend's name with blue dull eyes…

_"Kageyama—" Before he could approach his teammate, a bright flash and a loud crash interrupted him. After a moment, Taiyou -who had his eyes covered- sniffed a hideous scent. When he removed his hands off of his eyes, he saw the flashlight glowing and glooming as if someone switching it on and off._

_He darted his eyes down to the ground…and saw a body…Hikaru's body._

_His eyes widened in fear as he started to sweat, "Ka…geyama…?" when he stepped forward to his friend, the repulsive smell was even more. Taiyou realized that Hikaru is the source of the disturbing smell._

_His blue eyes widened in terror as he kept losing his breath. He clutched his chest at the heart side as sweat trickled down his chin. Taiyou concluded it all._

_It hit him._

_It shocked him._

_It stroked him._

_It killed him._

_Amemiya Taiyou has witnessed his teammate's, Kageyama Hikaru, death._

"Taiyou-kun," A voice called him; flinching him back to reality. He turned his head and saw Fuyuka standing near him, "How are you? Your heart to be exact."

Taiyou is currently in the hospital, he had to do a check up for his heart condition; _after what he saw._

He actually has a weak heart condition; when he witnessed the sudden death of Hikaru, it shocked his heart. His heart started beating fast, and eventually the illness began effecting him really badly. He had to go to the hospital.

Therefore, he skipped a whole week of school work and soccer practices.

He tried calling Kariya many times, but strangely, the blue-head never answers.

"It seems okay," He answered Fuyuka.

She smiled unsurely, "But you saw that horrible accident; these kinds of things may affect your body."

He smiled as he waved it off, "Nah, I'm perfectly fine." He lied. He actually is a bit troubled and possibly frightened because of the horrible sight, _and _because a close friend of his was the lightning's victim.

Though, Fuyuka believed him, "Did you do your checkup?"

He nodded, "The doctor says I shouldn't exhaust myself, he says if there's any chance I should take a rest."

The purple-haired crossed her arms and pointed a finger at him, "And that's why you should skip soccer practice for another week."

Taiyou's eyes widened, "No!"

Fuyuka sighed, "Come on, it's for your health."

The younger one shook his head, "I told you I'm fine! I already rested a week, and besides I need to practice enough for our next match against Gassan…something!"

"What?" The nurse blinked.

"…What?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Fuyuka frowned, "The match is cancelled."

The orange-haired eyes widened, and then he remembered Hikaru died, so maybe that's why it's cancelled. He frowned, _"Kageyama…"_

The nurse noticed his sudden depression; she patted his shoulder, "Don't be sad, Taiyou-kun. Maybe next time?"

He looked up to her and tried to smile, "Y-yeah…"

"Kudou-san?" A nurse approached the purple-haired woman, "Could you check on room 444?"

Fuyuka turned to her, after a moment; she smiled, "Okay."

"Thanks." The nurse patted her shoulder before she walked away.

The purple-haired sighed as she crossed her arms, "I wish I could go home with you right now, but I've got work to do."

"Nah, it's fine."

She smiled, "Good." She walked ahead with a wave, "See you later~"

When Fuyuka disappeared out of his view, he stood off his chair and directed to the elevator; so he could exit the hospital. Before he could press the button, the elevator's door unclasped itself and about five persons stepped out the elevator.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me." He managed to squeeze himself between them and step into the elevator. He pressed the 'G' button -the first floor where the lobby and the exit is-, and then he felt that the elevator is lifting. He realized that the seventh button is pressed, he turned and recognized a figure standing near the corner. "Oh, hey, Tsurugi-kun!"

The said male slowly turned his head to the orange-head and looked at him coolly, but looked away, "Why are you in here?"

"Oh," Taiyou responded, "I…actually came for a checkup."

"Are you sick?" Tsurugi asked without looking at him –he's looking straight-.

"Y-yeah." The orange-haired turned fully to him, with his head tilted, "How about you, why are you here?"

Tsurugi didn't move his gaze, "You should know that from last week."

Taiyou blinked and muttered a 'what', and then he remembered, "About last week, how's the team after…you know, the accident…?"

Moments passed before the navy-haired replied, "Everyone's panicking."

"From what?" Taiyou asked.

Tsurugi looked up wearily, "They think **it's** started."

The orange-haired buff eyebrows arched, "What has started?"

The other one closed his eye and touched his eyepatch, "Deep inside of them, they might not believe it. But now…" He opened his eye and glanced at Taiyou, "It seems that it's actually true. I'll say the possibility is 100%...that it has really started."

Taiyou's buff eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, "You still don't know?" His eyebrow lowered, "That's better. It'd be better for you to not know anything at all." His lips slightly frowned, "But if you did…"

"If that's about what happened thirty years ago, then tell me!" Taiyou insisted, "What exactly happened thirty years ago?"

At that moment, the elevator's bell rang –alarming that they arrived to the seventh floor-. The elevator's door unclasped.

"You'll be coming to school tomorrow?" Tsurugi asked him.

Taiyou –slightly disappointed that his teammate didn't get to tell him- nodded his head, "And I think I'll attend the soccer club, too."

The navy-haired advanced out the elevator, "Then it'd be better if I answered your questions there than answering them in this machine."

"W-wait—" Before Taiyou could step and follow his teammate, the elevator's door clasped in his face; stopping him to move any farther.

…

He sighed as he smacked his forehead against the elevator's door.

* * *

Taiyou walked down the sidewalk; heading home, with his mind distracted.

_"They're panicking. They think it's started. Deep inside of them, they might not believe it. But now it seems that it's actually true. I'll say the possibility is 100%...that it has really started."_

As he stood next to a glass pane (That is carried by a truck), he stared at his put his right hand on top of his chest, at the heart side.

_"You should skip soccer practice for another week. Come on, it's for your health."_

He smiled surely and patted his chest, "I'm fine." When he darted his eyes more to the glass pane, he noticed a reflection of a pink-haired girl kneeling down. He turned his head and realized she's in front of him, but is actually tying her shoes.

He stared at her for not so long, she seems oblivious by his presence, when suddenly strong wind blew against them; the glass pane was pushed toward them because of the wind.

Taiyou –who noticed the pane's movement- instantly rushed and pushed the girl –in which she was surprised- and himself away from it.

**_The glass dropped onto the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces._**

The orange-haired moved from on top the girl and speechlessly stared at the shattered pieces in terror. The girl lifted her head gasped when she realized it all.

He turned to the girl, "A-are you okay?"

The braided girl nodded –she's still shocked about what happed-. Taiyou stood up and handed the girl a hand, she accepted it and stood as well. "A-and you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess."

The girl darted her eyes to the pointy pieces, "I could've died…" She mumbled. She looked back at him and smiled widely, "I could've died if it weren't you, thank you so, so, so much."

Taiyou glimpsed at the glass pieces, and then he smiled nervously, "U-umm…i-it was nothing."

"I'm serious! You saved my life." She grabbed his hand and shook it with hers, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you so much!" She smiled, "I really don't know what to say. Thank you!"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand; he didn't really know what to say, either.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, which made him flush deep red.

The pink-haired girl paused.

…

Taiyou felt really embarrassed, _"What a good thing to say."_

She chuckled, "Hungry?"

He looked away, "K-kinda…"

She grabbed his arm, "There's a near diner over there," She pointed at a diner on the other side of the road, "Come on." She dragged him.

The orange-haired paused in his tracks, "W-wait, you don't have to."

She turned to him and waved her left hand, "Nonsense. I do owe you, after all." She continued dragging him there. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw his nervous reaction. She giggled.

* * *

The girl sat in a chair before the white table. She noticed that Taiyou is still standing; rubbing his head nervously. She blinked and pointed at the chair before her, "Come on; sit."

Sweat rolled down his pale skin, "M-miss, I don't want to bother you—"

She wiggled her finger, "I owe you, remember?" She smiled surely.

_"This girl is strange, she's inviting me to lunch? She doesn't even know my name! …Well…I did save her from a falling glass pane…plus she's really nice to me…BUT STILL!" _Taiyou sighed.

The girl pointed at the other chair again with a friendly grin.

…

…

The orange-haired gave up and sighed (Again). He pulled the white chair and sat; facing the smiling girl. He looked down and played with his fingers from nervousness, _"…God, I feel like a school girl."_

"So, what do you want for lunch?" She asked him with her chin rested on her hands, and a smile across her face.

Taiyou moved his gaze to her, "A-anything, I don't mind."

"Okay," She raised her hand and called for the waiter, "Two club sandwiches and two kiwi juices, please."

The waiter noted it down before walking away.

The orange-haired boy's eyebrow twitched _"Kiwi?" _He shook it off, "Miss, I—"

She wiggled her index finger in front of his face, "You saved my life. I could've lost an eye or cut a finger if you weren't there." She smiled, "This is the least thing I could do in return," She shrugged.

Taiyou managed to smile back but with a defeated one, though he couldn't help but to continue playing with his fingers. And then he remembered, "I'm Taiyou; Amemiya Taiyou—"

"Wait…" She paused, "Amemiya Taiyou? Are you possibly from Raimon Junior High? The soccer club, to be exact?"

He blinked, "Y-yeah? How do you know?" _"She's…scaring me."_

Her brown eyes sparkled, "You must know Onii-san!"

"Huh?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _"She has a brother in our team?"_

"Ah, sorry, I didn't introduce myself," She sighed deeply, "My name is Gouenji Yuuka, pleased to meet you, Amemiya-kun." She reached out her hand to shake it with his.

* * *

The next day, at the soccer field…

"Kageyama-kun…used the north way, right?" Aoyama recalled as he and his friends; Ichino, Hayami and Akane looked at their deceased friend's jersey –that is folded on the benches-.

"Why would he use such a far way?" Hayami noted with an anxious expression as he stared at the jersey.

"He surely had a reason." Ichino commented with a desperate expression.

Akane looked down as she clutched her pink camera, "Kirino-san said that he saw him."

"Kirino-kun?" The three males moved their gaze to the goal side; where their captain, Shindou, and Kirino and Sangoku were discussing a serious matter, "What did he see?" Ichino asked her.

Akane leaned to whisper to them, "When Amemiya-kun…"

In the meanwhile, Taiyou slung his bag over his shoulder and walked toward the soccer club.

Back to the three; after listening to Akane, Aoyama closed his eyes thoughtfully and Hayami remained frowning. Ichino turned and glanced at his fellow teammates…

Sangoku stared at Hikaru's jersey sadly, "I honestly thought it won't happen this year."

Kirino ran his fingers through his pink hair, "There are two possibilities: it won't happen this year and Hikaru's death is just a coincidence," He crossed his arms, "Or **it **has started on May."

"As the team's captain, I can't depend on the possibilities." Shindou considered, "It might be right if it was only Kageyama," He looked down, "But his father died, also."

"Do you think it's because **he **broke the rules?" The pink-haired tapped his chin suspiciously. The captain's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did they choose the soccer club for the new kid to join, anyways?" Sangoku wondered.

"It was easier for the school," Shindou crossed his arms, "The new chairman still doesn't fully understand our situation."

"Shouldn't the teachers or at least the coach explain it to him?" The goalie pointed out.

"Maybe they thought that it'd be better to keep it between the players." Kirino replied.

Sangoku sighed desperately, "Even the elders don't want to do anything about it…"

The captain closed his eyes irritatingly, "All of that happened because I skipped his first day in here." He clinched his teeth, "If I have warned him earlier, that wouldn't happen."

Kirino patted his teammate's shoulder, which made Shindou him look at the pink-haired, "What happened has happened. The question is what should we do now?"

"And how could we let him know?" Sangoku added.

The defender crossed his hands and looked down, "It would be difficult explaining it to him now."

"And explaining it to him in a poor way would be dangerous." Shindou warned in a sharp tune.

Sangoku closed his eyes, "It'd be like falling in our own trap."

The captain placed his index finger over his chin, "This is a lot like the two years ago team's situation." He observed, "Does that mean we'll have to change our current position?"

At that moment, Taiyou stepped into the field. When the orange-haired looked ahead he realized that all of his teammates are staring at him…perhaps in an unusual way. After a short stare, he managed to walk into the field, which made his teammates return to their right positions, and the managers back to the benches.

They all avoided his gaze by looking down wearing a stern yet sad faces.

The orange-haired couldn't help but to stare at his fellows with a confused expression.

* * *

_Deceased:_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_So, until now, only Hikaru's dead. But it's about time…_

…

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? O.o_

_Annnnnnnnnnnd, Yuuka made her debut! Oh, the conversation between her and Taiyou will be revealed in the next chap (I think)! There's actually more characters to be introduced. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chap and please leave a review! They encourage me to continue and continue!_

_No reviews; no continuation._

…_Okay, maybe that sounded pretty stern. But seriously, DO leave a review (Flames doesn't help anybody)._

_See you the next chapter! Bye bye~ _


End file.
